powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
Ghosts is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the last episode in the Dillon's Past/Gold and Sliver Ranger story arc. Synopsis Still on the search for answers to Dillon's past, the Rangers arrive at Omega City only to discover it was all a trap set by Venjix. In the midst of trying to escape, they are ambushed and overwhelmed by Venjix forces, but are saved by Rangers Gold and Silver who, this time, fight off their assailants in person. Plot The Rangers arrive in Omega City. After two days on the road, apparently Flynn can’t take Ziggy’s Ziggyness that much longer. Ziggy wants to avoid rush hour traffic, to which Flynn responds “Rush hour? Are you serious!? Look around you man, we’re in a post-apocalyptic abandoned city.” They continue back and forth. Meanwhile, Scott gets video of the two “zord-things” that came out of the blue to save them the other day. They’re still baffled by what they could be. Flynn suggests “ghosts, maybe?” Ziggy can’t believe it. From ripping on him about the directions to now suggesting ghosts? “Oh you have a better explanation now do you?” Flynn asks. “Well it’s not normal okay, it’s a giant flying chicken that’s shooting laser beams at people, really!” Summer agrees it’s all weird, but Ziggy says to look in a mirror, “You cruise around in a giant yellow teddy bear. I drive a big green fish!” Later, Dillon says they should turn back. He feels something is wrong, nothing looks familiar. Summer tells him to be patient, it’ll come back to him. They arrive near what was Kenmore Square and they get out to have a look around. Back at homebase, Doctor K discovers they’ve been sent on a wild goose chase. She tries to send them a warning, but they’re already outside the Go-Onger and her signal is weak. She goes to Col. Truman to try to make contact there, but has no luck. She asks for more power to boost the signal. It’s already at full power they say, but she insists on more. Col. Truman says, “That means diverting primary power away from the city shield grid. You know I can’t do that. Not even for my own son.” The Rangers reach the spot from Dillon’s memories. He gets nothing. Scott suggests they split up, but stay in contact. Doctor K asks Col. Truman if she’s ever told him about her childhood in Alphabet Soup. Col. Truman: “I get the feeling you don’t like to talk about it.” Doctor K: “That’s right. But that’s why, when I do, you can be sure it’s not just idle chitchat. You can be sure there’s real meaning behind it.” Col. Truman: “Go on.” Doctor K: “In the years I spent there, I was often asked to create things without ever knowing their purpose. In some cases, I could never even imagine what practical real world applications they could possibly have.” Col. Truman: “Fascinating.” *takes a sip from his coffee mug* Doctor K: “When I was 11 years old, I was asked to develop a colorless and odorless substance. That when added to a person’s beverage would instantaneously stricken the recipient with diarrhea. A thousand times more extreme than the worse case of dysentery ever recorded. Now colonel, could you ever in your wildest imagination ever dream of a situation where someone would resort to using a substance like that?” Col. Truman: “Corporal Hicks. I want you to divert 15% of primary shield power to our outgoing communications transmission for the next 10 minutes.” In Omega City, Flynn and Ziggy are at the van when they hear Doctor K’s transmission. She tells them the device on Dillon had downloaded false memories into him. They go to warn the others, but Ziggy goes back to tell her about the gold and silver zords before Flynn drags him away. Doctor K can’t believe what she just heard. Dillon tells Summer and Scott that he’s never been there before and they need to leave. Flynn and Ziggy come running to confirm it was all Venjix when a bomb comes rolling toward them and detonates. An attack bot appears and sends grinders after the Rangers. When they take care of them, they go after the attack bot and morph. It thrashes them around and gets another bomb out. It hurls it at them, but all of a sudden, a Gold and a Silver Ranger fly out of nowhere and throws that bomb right back, The attack bot sends grinders after the two new arrivals, and when you talk about easy work, this is it. They handily take care of the grinders without breaking a sweat and then set their sights on the attack bot. Its bombs have no effect on the two. The attack bots retreat and so do they before the Rangers can ask them any questions. They head back to the van, dejected. Summer turns to Dillon, “Don’t worry, we’ll help you find the answers.” “You guys are the answer,” Dillon replies, “I’m just looking for the question.” As they drive off, the attack bot tells Venjix that the Rangers have just left and he’s left them a little goodbye present, a bomb on the back of the van. Venjix tells the bot that he and General Shifter will meet him near the canyon to give the Rangers a proper goodbye. The Rangers drive through the wasteland. Ziggy is ready to open up another bag of chips. “This has got disaster written all over it,” Flynn says referring to the exploding bag. But it’s at that moment the bomb explodes as well. Flynn loses control of the van and Scott tells everyone to morph as they jump out of the van before it falls off the cliff and explodes into a huge fireball. Venjix, General Shifter and the attack bot appear. “The wasteland is my domain,” Venjix says and shoots another explosion the Rangers’ way before they can assemble the RPM Enforcer. Venjix then ties them up in a Venjix sequencing code. At that moment, the two Gold and Silver zords come flying in again and the Rangers jump out to fight off another set of grinders. More easy work for them, a piece of cake for both who appear incredibly skilled. They face Venjix and neither budges. General Shifter tells Venjix to pull back and let Dynabot finish the job. They leave. Gold and Silver take on the bot and have no problem with it. Attack bot blown to pieces. The Rangers asks Gold and Silver to wait and the two ask if they need a lift. They take them to Corinth. At the command tower, they spot the two “things” approaching the dome, neither with any bio signatures. Doctor K tells Col. Truman to lower the shields. Col. Truman: “Are you mad? Look at the instruments for yourself.” Doctor K: “Their bio signatures are hidden by a stealth organic cloaking device.” Col. Truman: “And how do you know that?” Doctor K: “Because I built it.” At the garage, accompanied by Col. Truman and Corporal Hicks, the Rangers bring Gold and Silver to meet Doctor K. Ziggy warns them Doctor K is icy and cold at first, but “don’t take it personally, she treats everybody like that, I think it’s just the way she is.” Doctor K walks out of her lab. A look of anticipation on her face. Gold and Silver morph out of their helmets. Familiar faces. “Gem, Gemma!” Doctor K tearily calls out. The two smile, everyone unsure. Doctor K runs to them and hugs them. They share an emotional reunion. Gem: “Hello Doctor K.” Gemma: “We’ve missed you!” The Rangers smile, Ziggy gets the last line, “I guess she’s maybe trying a different management style with them, I…” And with tears running down Doctor K’s face… Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Simon McKinney as Dyna Bot (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) Cells *Red RPM Ranger - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Nitro Sword) *Blue RPM Ranger - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Nitro Sword) *Yellow RPM Ranger - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Nitro Sword) *Green RPM Ranger - N/A *Black RPM Ranger - N/A *Gold RPM Ranger - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (x2 - In Falcon Chopper and SkyShift Blazer) *Silver RPM Ranger - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (x2 - In Tiger Jet and SkyShift Blazer) Notes * This is the last episode to be written by Eddie Guzelian because Disney fired him due to script delays. This caused alot of Guzelian's ideas for the end of RPM to be scrapped. * This episode reveals the Gold and Silver Rangers are Gem and Gemma. **Despite being the original testers of the gear, they are 6 and 7 on the ranger roster. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM